One More Thing
by evilyangelic2
Summary: SEQUEL TO NO MORE SECRETS ! Hermione and Harry let their closest friends in on their secret, but, are they sure there is nothing left to reveal?


'How did he talk me into this?', Hermione sighed as she looked herself over in the mirror one last time before flooing to The then heard a low whistle behind her. When she turned around she saw that Harry had just walked into her bedroom. He looked her  
over from head to toe and couldn't help but letting out a small laugh.

"I see you've got on the 'please don't think I'm a slut' ankle length skirt",Harry noted and furrowed his brow a bit.

"You prat", although she tried to look miffed she couldn't help the smilethat automatically spread to her lips whenever she was with him, "So what if I'm a bit nervous? We're talking about Mrs. Weasley here, she'll no doubtbe happy for us but I'm sure she'll look at me funny from now on"

"And why is that love?", Harry asked trying to feign being serious but not at all succeeding as he sat down on Hermione's bed.

" Because I chose you over her little boy, and as much as she loves you, she would still rather me be with Ron", Hermione passed a hairbrush through her golden curls once more," Alright then, how do I look?"

"Like a nun", Harry laughed at Hermione's sad expression and thenwalked over to where she was standing.

"I'm only joking", he looked into her eyes and then kissed her tenderly,"You look beautiful"

"Thanks", she then stepped back to fully look at him and winked,"Not looking too bad yourself Potter"

Harry then did a sort of curtsey and they both laughed.

"So I guess it's time then, yeah?", Harry asked her.

"Guess so", and with that Hermione took Harry's hand and they both stepped into the fireplace.

Harry threw down a handful of floo powder," The Burrow!" he stated loud and clearly.

Hermione was sitting at the Weasley's dinner table and was trying to interpret everyone's expression. She and Harry had just finished revealing their secret relationship to the family and now Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest so rapidly she was sure everyone  
could hear it. Her only confort was Harry's hand tightly gripping hers under the table.

Suddenly Fred and George came 'round to Harry and clapped himon the back.

"Way to go mate, always knew-", Fred started.

"-you'd get with Granger", George finished.

"I must say it does kind of make sense", Ginny said and nodded in agreement with the twins.

"Oh yeah? And how do you figure that one Gin?", Ron asked trying not to sound too angry. The truth was he was pretty upset. Whether it was because he had always wanted to be with Hermione or because his two best friends had kept their relationship from him,  
he wasn't too sure about.

" Well, Hermione only has two men in her life with whom she is close to, the handsome, smart, and famous Harry Potter, or my dunderheaded brother", Ginny said with disdain for the last part, "I'm so happy for you guys". Ginny smiled and got up to hug them both.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had grins plastered to their faces as they each hugged Harry and Hermione as well.

Once everyone was finished congratulating them , Hermione turned to the only one who had not.

She smiled brightly at Ron, "Well Ron, what do you think?", she asked hoping that he was okay with everything.

Ron hesitated for what seemed to be an eternity before finally giving Hermione a huge hug.

"All I want is for you to be happy 'Mione", Ron whispered into her ear.

Hermione could feel tears started to form in her eyes, "Thank you, you have no idea how thankful I am to hear that". They then pulled apart.

The rest of the evening was spent chatting away endlessly about how everything had started. Hermione told them all about her fears about telling them about her relationship with Harry and they all told her that she should never have had any doubt in her mind that they would all be happy for the new couple.

Before anyone knew it, it was near midnight and everyone was getting rather exhausted. Harry and Hermione decided to floo back to Hermione's flat. But before they could attempt this Mrs. Weasley made them both promise to come back for Sunday supper to which they both readily agreed.

"I am so glad that's over with", Hermione said dropping onto her bed.

" I know, feels like a heavy weight has been lifted", Harry agreed and then sat next to her and pulled her down so that they were lying on bed.

"I love you so much", he said and started trailing kissed down her neck.

"I love you too", she murmured while closing her eyes in order to fully enjoy the sensations of Harry's kisses.

Harry then started unbuttoning her shirt and she decided to focus her energy on his belt buckle...

The next morning Hermione was awaken by the sun filtering in through her window and on to her face. She looked over at Harry who was still sleeping and, she laughed softly, snoring lightly. She remembered last night and fondly stroked his cheek. Making love to Harry was truly an experience...

Then her eyes suddenly widened,"Oh my god", she said out loud.

Even though she hadn't said it very loudly she had still managed to wake up Harry.

"What is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Last night...I didn't...you see..I...we....", Hermione rambled on and Harry strained to make sense of what she was saying.

"Hermione?", he asked beginning to feel concerned.

Hermione stared him straight in the eye," We forgot to use protection".

"Well, then I guess we have another announcement to make to the Weasleys, now don't we love?", he stated and then pulled her down for a good morning kiss.

Hermione smiled, _'It'll be alright'. _


End file.
